Sorry Not Sorry
by AnnaYasashii
Summary: Greg never thought he would meet this Miss Beautiful Blonde, and to Morgan, it was a pleasure meeting him. It was unexpected, but Greg was glad it happened, even though it started a ruckus with a drunkard. Who knows such a small event could lead to such a huge change in the future? One-shot.


**Hallo! **

**Hello all, This is my first CSI fanfic and I'm a nervous wreck. I hope I didn't make the characters too OOC. Enjoy the Morganders/Grody One-Shot, R&amp;R, Flames are welcome and so is Constructive Criticism. And excuse my Grammar, cause that's still under construction. And I apologize in advance for any wrong indications about the 90's.**

**And Excuse the crappy summary, my brain is dried out. **

**I don't Own CSI. :3**

* * *

**Sorry not Sorry**

The geeky 22-year-old lab tech just happen to hang out in a crowded bar when Miss Beautiful Blonde showed up.

After a busy night of work at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, the boys decided to end the night at a local bar a few blocks away from the crime lab. Nick, Warrick and Greg entered the bar ready for what the continuous night is going to offer to them.

"Man you're a miracle worker, Greg." Nick said as he clasp Greg's shoulder " If you hadn't gotten us quickly those results, we would've accused the wrong person. Getting in Trouble big time."

Warrick chuckled "Same here."

The boys sat on the bar stools and called the bartender's attention. After ordering a few light shots, then to heavy liquors, the boys became the ruckus of the night.

"And then the Suspect was 'but I ain't done anything wrong!' and Brass was, 'Fortunately for you, smelling like a garbage can isn't a criminal offence. But murder is." Another round of laughter erupted from the three men. Other people just looked at them at amusement. The bar was fairly crowded, every few minutes, laughter from different groups would erupt, giving the tension of the room at ease.

Greg threw his head back again laughing after Warrick told another funny back story. Whilst Nick excuse himself to the men's room, and while Warrick answer's a phone call, Greg enjoyed his drink. He spotted a blonde girl also with her friends a bar stool away from him. They were whispering and nudging their heads to make their blonde friend turn around. Greg observe them by the corner of his eye, it was then Miss Blonde turned around. One word registered in his mind, 'wow'.

She wore a red dress that complimented her body, she has blue eyes, Her blonde hair was in choppy waves. Blondie gave Greg a short once-over and immediately, Greg felt a insecure _Ah damn it, Sanders! The hair! _Greg immediately thought before face palming himself mentally. Blondie turned back to her friends who were whispering. After what seems like 5 minutes, they excused themselves to powder their noses or something. _Why do women do that? _Greg asked himself mentally. Speaking of excuses Greg's mind in where in earth is Nick and Warrick seems to be out too long…..

Meanwhile, Morgan sat in the bar stirring the olive in her drink. Her friends wanted to hook her up with the cutie just a bar stool away from Morgan. The guy was adorable, what literally stands out is his hair. She had the strong urge to ruffle it, but she thinks he would mind if she actually ruffles it…

And then suddenly a douche bag shows up, "Hey there pretty lady….mind if I sit here…?"

Morgan wrinkled her nose at the strong smell of alcohol repelling off him "Yes… My friends sits there."

"Well too bad, their…" a burp came out of his stinky mouth "just gonna have to wait"

He brought his arm around Morgan's shoulders, "So, what brings you here to Vegas?" Morgan inched away from his grasp. She entered the bar smelling like Channel, she is leaving the bar smelling like Channel.

"To get away from idiots like you" Morgan spat at him. Aside from her mother making her visit Vegas to visit her Dad, she's also here to celebrate her 18th birthday with some old friends. She is not here to get in trouble

"Ooh… I like a girl whose feisty" the slug inched near Morgan. Just as Morgan was about to fall from her stool, another voice showed up. Still Male.

"Hey, is he Bothering you?" The cutie from the other stool rose from his seat and walked over them. Morgan looked at him at the eyes and she simply caught the message '_be in the act_'.

"Y-yeah. I said I was reserving this seat for you and he just waltz right in!" Morgan complained "And he just keeps harassing me!"

"Get out of there. Mess somewhere else" Greg jerked his head towards the door, indicating to leave.

"Oh yeah, says who?" The man huffed

"Says me." Greg growled.

Both men took a staring contest 'til the drunk men took a swing at Greg. Learning a few moves himself, Greg dodged the man's fist and locked the man's upper body with his arms and throw all his strength into slamming the drunk bastard down. Heaving out of breath, Greg stood up and see what he did. Morgan could look at him at amazement. The drunk bimbo was even amazed at what the skinny guy could do. He stood up, and ran away, with a few stumbling steps. All Greg could do was watch him run. As he has no care in the world at all to chase him

"You okay?" Greg said as he turned to Morgan

"You should be asking that yourself" Morgan smiled at him at amazement "Thank you"

"Hate to see a pretty woman getting harassed by a drunken lad" Greg joked

"Don't you start." Morgan warned

Greg sat at next to Morgan, who didn't seem to mind. " Greg, Greg Sanders." He held out his hand for Morgan to shake, which the woman did.

"Morgan" she simply said as she shook Greg's hand.

Greg gave her a side-ways glance "Aren't you going to tell your last name"

"Sorry lad, but a woman has to keep her secrets" Morgan said "Who knows? You might be a kidnapper"

Greg gave her a loop-sided grin "Oh well" he shrugged. The bartender slid a drink to Greg and winked on him. "Drinks are on the house. That fella you took down has been botherin' this side of town for a while. Would've took care of him myself but nah," the Bartender shrug "thanks man"

Greg gave him a nod as he passes by. He looks at Morgan and takes a sip of his drink "So, what brings you to Vegas?"

"That, I can tell you. Just, you know, visiting the father I have a grudge on for as long as I can remember."

Greg looked at her, intrigued. Morgan just smiled and shrugged. "It's my birthday, anyways. So I called some of my old friends from old town Vegas, and we all met here." Morgan looked around, indicating the bar.

"Happy Birthday to you, then" Greg took a sip of his drink. Morgan mouthed 'thank you'.

"Just out of curiosity, how old are you?" Greg leaned in closer, his drink in hand.

"Eighteen." Morgan took a sip of her, which surprisingly was half full.

"Woah, Missy, I think you shouldn't drink that" Greg jokingly said as Morgan drank half of her glass.

"Your not my dad" She gave him a smirk.

"Who is your dad?" Greg returned the smirk.

Morgan just laughed. Greg just looked at her. The two kept talking, not caring about what the topic is, nor where is their companions. From their High School proms, to their embarrassing moments, to their first job experiences. Both knew that they shouldn't be talking about heavy things, but they just enjoyed each other's company so, _Why the heck not?_ They both thought.

" Hey, just asking, what time is it?" Morgan asks, rummaging inside her bag for extra cash. She paid her fare wage of drinks and turned to Greg

"It's 3:30 am." Greg answers.

"Crap!" Morgan curses "I promised my dad I'd be home before midnight! Ugh, he's gonna kill me"

Greg watches her until she walked off, and then abruptly stops.

" Oh, I almost forgot" She said and then walked towards Greg and kisses him in the cheek "That's for saving me"

Morgan notices Greg's cheeks, "Sorry" then she looked at him cheerfully "Not sorry"

She walks out of the bar, and Greg just sits there like an idiot whose face is as red as the Vegas Lights. Then he heard two familiar chuckles.

Greg turned to see Warrick and Nick smiling at him. Big goofy smiles.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Greg complained.

"After I went to men's room, the next thing I see is Greggo here talking to Miss Blonde." Nick nudged Greg's shoulder

"And I saw Greg rough housing in front of her. Hmm?" Warrick hummed, a teasing smile on his face.

" Showing your mad skills, Greggo, eh eh?" Nick said. Nick and Warrick had crazy grins plastered in their faces.

"Leave me Alone" Greg muttered as he buried his head in his hands as Nick and Warrick proceed to tease him.

* * *

**17 Years Later….**

Morgan and Greg enters the same bar they met at 1997. It changed a lot. It grew bigger and lounging chairs occupy most of the bar's room space. More show lights were installed and the bar was a bigger. Music was blasting through the speakers playing what seems to be a remix of Change your Life by Iggy Azalea.

"Hey" Morgan said. Greg turns to her.

"What is it?" Greg asks. They face the Bar where the Bartender was making Martinis.

"Can't you believe how many years passed, everything changes" Morgan said, marvel in her voice "I mean look at this bar, it's 2 times bigger than before, and then look at you" Her arms emphasized Greg "You finally picked a hairstyle"

Greg slung his arm on her shoulders "Well, anything for my lady" he proceeds to kiss her cheek.

"Not in public" Morgan jokingly shove him. The Bartender passes by "Bartender, Screwdriver please"

"On it, ma'am" The Bartender nodded at Morgan's direction.

"Also a Martini for me" Greg chirped

"Yes sir" the Bartender nodded at Greg's direction.

Morgan inched closer to Greg "But don't worry, it's a clean change. I like it."

Morgan turned, her body facing the dance floor "Say, you tell me, how many women have you dated?"

Greg shrug, "Eh, a few"

Morgan raised an eyebrow at him. "One of them tried to kill me" Greg reasoned.

"Got it" Morgan sighed.

The Bartender slid them there drinks and the couple drank the drink of their choice. Their chatter consists of endless talks about work, their personal lives, and probably everything they could ever think of. They were dating for about a year now. It's their two-year anniversary and the couple wanted to celebrate in the Bar where they first met.

"I feel bad keeping this a secret from the guys" Says Greg, talking about their team who don't know about their secret relationship.

"Me too" says Morgan "But will tell them soon. We have too. They are CSIs. We could just give them 5 minutes to see us together in one room, both of us near each other for some reason, and the next thing you know Finn points at us saying we're dating."

"Never underestimate that woman's intellect to know whose dating who" Greg sipped his martini. Morgan laughed.

Morgan took a sip of her screwdriver "How about we just give them clues? We show some minor affection in work, then we let them crack the code? It'll be fun. And it'll be very entertaining to see the looks in their faces when they do crack it. We're CSIs. They could solve it in like…. 48 hours, maybe."

Greg smiled at his girlfriend, " I knew you were right" Greg kissed Morgan on the lips.

A different song played and Morgan pulled away. She grabbed Greg's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. It was playing Sorry by Naya Rivera on Remix.

"I don't really know how to dance, Morgan…" Greg trailed off, but Morgan just gave him her teasing smile.

"Even I don't know, but go with the beat" Morgan whispered. Greg twirled her and Morgan laughed.

"That's it" Morgan said, her voice husky. Morgan started to give her boyfriend small kisses on the lips.

"I love you, you know that right?" Greg said. His forehead touching Morgan's forehead.

"Yes, and I love you too" Morgan gave Greg another peck on the lips.

"You know, if you knew my dad during that time.." Morgan started, a smile plastered on her face.

"I would've run for the hills already" Greg joked "Also, during that time, I told Catherine I met you, she had this suspicious look on her face. And then she whispered, 'probably her' and then she just patted my shoulder asking did I have a good time"

"And you probably said yes" Morgan guessed.

"With you, I'll always have a good time." Greg mused.

"Your so cheesy" Morgan slapped his chest playfully.

"Another reason why you love me." Greg chuckled.

"Shut up, and kiss me" Greg leaned forward and gave his gorgeous girlfriend a kiss.


End file.
